cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Aira Virtanen
Aira Virtanen, known by the Cult as Nocturne, is the secondary villain of the Nocturne Arc and a Nomadic Nocturnalistale - a tribe in Finlandia who have dark abilities and backward ways. She is considered to most as a villain against the Cult, but she is a hit-man and advanced assassin, and is only neutral. Personality She is rather cold and crude, as well as vain. She seems to lack emotions all together, yet, She could fake emotions so well that it is 100% believable. At most, she seems to show a strong and unkindly hate towards her victims and is a sociopath. Despite all this, she seems to only have some rare instances of emotion to certain people like her boss, Morika, and Kryo - her apparent love interest. Due to her customs as a Nomadic Nocturnalistale, as a puppet-master she cannot show any signs of empathy or sympathy as it's quite risky. Powers Advanced Neuro-energy Puppetry: This ability is very sensitive, but effective. It give her the ability to extract qi or any other energy from a pressure point of his victim's body (Most targeted point is the neck or spinal cord), and manipulate unwanted movements to that said victim- Like a puppet. For advanced users like Nocturne Aira, this can also let the user extract certain abilities from the human puppet, but unfortunately, it only lasts a small while unless the connection is disrupted. Dracomancy: Oddly enough, Nocturne's dracomancy is high leveled and very strong. An 8 out of 10 in the scale. Self-Mattershifting: The ability to shift from a solid to a gas to a liquid, ETC Dark energy manipulation: The ability to control dark energy at her will. Appearance lazy Abilities Psycho-Bonding: The ability to bond with a person psychologically Spirit arms: Arms made of unknown power that sprout from her ribs, letting her control more than one puppet at a time. High frequency distortion: The ability to change the frequency field around herself, mostly causing her enemies to become very vulnerable. She could use this to also distort one's brainwave frequency to her liking. Melodic mind control: The ability to temporarily control someone on the spot. Usually requires her voice to be on key in order to work. Chaffs As a Nomadic Nocturnalistale, she has the ability to release powerful and concealed bangs of energy that have various effects on beings. These are called Chaffs which are often used as either plain attacks or escape methods. Chaffs vary by the user's experience and personality. Nova Chaff: A burst of power enabling her to stun her enemies during battle. This lasts about 5 seconds. Uni-Chaff: A burst of green and white light that enables nocturne to hide herself from being tracked in any way possible. Also boosts her stamina. Switch chaff: This enables her to use the powers of her puppets. And modify them to her liking. Dynama chaff: A chaff used to kill off any puppet she wants, and to gain their power. Tekrika chaff: A lime green coloured chaff that can temporarily turn an area into a translucent sort of state, allowing hidden energies and dimensional traces to be reviled. Psychai Chaff: A dark chaff used to give the beholder extraordinary eye vision that can pierce through any surface and invisible blockades. History lazy.